Kuroi Kage
by Kuroi Kage Series
Summary: Two brothers, one cursed with a path of Chaos and destruction while the other is blessed with the path of a hero. Faced with many challenges in their ways each more deadlier than the last, while facing a nearly unbeatable enemy. Will they perish in their quest or rise above and survive? OC/harem, OC/OC, Massive crossover, Crack with plot.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Beginning of the End

Izanagi and Izanami the two most powerful Gods (That's what the legend says) were expecting their twin children who were going to be born today

Izanagi's palace

Screams of pain were being heard all over the palace one might think a great battle is being fought but in reality it was a birth

"IZANAGI WHEN THIS IS OVER I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOU" Izanami shouted as the doctor kept telling her to push

"I AM PUSHING YOU BASTARD"

"Izanami-chan just keep cal-" Izanagi tried to say before Izanami crushed his hand even more

"YOU KEEP CALM YOU BAS-" Izanami was about to shout until two cries pierced the air

"Congratulations they're both boys" The doctor said as he handed Izanami two babies one with electric blue hair and green emerald eyes like her and one with black hair with red highlights and red eyes

"Aw they're so cute" Izanami said

"Doctor who was born first" Izanagi asked

"The one with black hair" The doctor said

"Then he shall be my successor while the other one will be his slave for eternity" Izanagi said

"What I won't let you" Izanami said as she held the blue haired baby closer to herself

"Then I'll force you any last words before I put this loyalty seal on you" Izanagi said as he held a sealing tag with the Kanji for loyalty

"Yes I hope you die and that someone frees me from that damned seal and I'm naming the your slave Kyo I hope you rot in hell Izanagi" Izanami said before Izanagi slapped the on the back of her neck and it glowed red as Izanagi's emerald green eyes dulled and became lifeless as the seal stopped glowing

"What do you desire Master" Izanami said in a lifeless tone

Izanagi smirked the seal worked perfectly

"You will only pay attention to Akio, you will neglect Kyo and follow every command me and Akio tell you understand" Izanagi said

"Yes master" Izanami said

"Now for you" Izanagi said as he turned around to face the doctor

"You know too much so you have to die" Izanagi said

"N-No please, I won't say anything." The doctor pleaded

"I know you won't" Izanagi said as the doctor sighed in relief

"Because you'll be dead" Izanagi said as he shot an energy blast at the doctor making him turn to dust

Time skip 10 years later

Kyo had been neglected all his life, every time he asked for something his mother would shout at him and send him to his room while his father did the same and his twin brother Akio was a complete asshole with him the only reason he had survived until now is because he had met Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and Susanoo and they took care of him to some extent since they still had their duties as Gods right now he had snuck into his father's library and started looking for some jutsu to get him out of here since he heard his father say that he had one for dimensional travel and time travel so he went to find them so he can escape from here

Kyo had just thrown another scroll behind him as he kept looking for the scroll that contained the jutsus

"Damn it where is that damn scroll" Kyo said as he threw another scroll in a random direction making it hit a scroll that was on the top of a bookshelf making it fall and hit Kyo on the head

"What the fuck hit me" Kyo said as he picked up the scroll and opened it and read what it had written before he started jumping in joy while saying:

"I found it I finally found it"

"That my scroll bro, don't steal it" Akio said

"Akio" Kyo said which as much venom as possible

"This is dad's scroll and I'm taking it I'm escaping this hell" Kyo said before he started running and pushed Akio out of the way and made a break for it

Kyo had just escaped the palace and was outside and read the scroll one more time to memorize the hand seals for the dimensional travel jutsu

"Let's do this" Kyo said as he went through the hand seals and said:

"Dimenshon janpu no jutsu" As a white portal appeared in front of him

"Yes I can finally escape" Kyo said as he was about to jump into the portal before he heard Izanagi and Akio

"KYO STOP RIGHT NOW" Izanagi shouted as he and Akio ran to Kyo

"Stop there, faggot cum licker" Akio said laughing

"FUCK YOU BOTH I'LL COME BACK IN SIX YEARS AND I'LL KILL YOU BOTH" Kyo said as he jumped into the portal as it disappeared afterwards

"No." Akio said.

"Don't worry Akio I'll train you and you'll be able to kill him since i sealed almost all his powers" Izanagi said

"No, I'll train myself; I don't need noobs to teach me." Akio said as he went in search of power

"Fine but if you get beaten horribly by your brother don't come crying to me" Izanagi said as he walked away

"Urusei. I will beat you Kyo, and take your eyes so I can achieve Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. "Akio said

Naruto's dimension time of the Rikudou Sennin

A white portal had just opened on top of the Juubi no Ookami and Kyo dropped on top of it and fell on top of the Juubi's head.

"Ow what hit me" Kyo said as he rubbed the bump on his head

"**Mortal you dare touch me mighty Juubi no Ookami**" The Juubi said

"Yes I dare plus I'm the son of Izanagi even though I want to kill the bastard" Kyo said as he went down the Juubi's face until he was in front of its eyes

"**You too want to kill him well we might be great friends" **The Juubi said

"I think this is the start of a great, crazy and psychotic friendship" Kyo said

"**I think your right we will keep talking once we reach my lair**" The Juubi said as it started walking away

Juubi's lair

Kyo and the Juubi had just arrived at the latter's lair and were currently in front of each other talking

"So first things first are you a guy or a girl" Kyo asked

"**I'm a girl I was created by Kami, Yami and Shinigami and they're all women so it wasn't a surprise**" Juubi said

"Ok what's your name if you have one" Kyo asked

"**My name is Akemi**" The newly identified Akemi said

"Ok last question do you have a human form" Kyo asked

"**Yes, I have one.**" Akemi said before she burst into smoke

When the smoke was gone in place of a giant ten tailed wolf was instead a woman that looked 24 years old and was as tall as Tsunade as had a chest that surpassed said person, had long black hair, yellow eyes with slits and had two black wolf ears on top of her head and ten black wolf tails behind her and was wearing a black Kimono

"This is my human form" Akemi said before she noticed Kyo had passed out from a nosebleed

"Hentai"

Time skip 4 hours later

Kyo had just woken up and was wondering what happened until everything that happened crashed down on him

"Yes I escaped that hell and made friends with Akemi who I have to see if she will be my girlfriend" Kyo said

"I wonder where she is" Kyo said as he walked out of the lair and saw something he did not expect Akemi was fighting some blonde man with purple ringed eyes and she was losing

"HEY YOU STOP THIS" Kyo shouted at the blonde man

"Kid what are you doing get out of here don't you see the demon" The blonde haired man said as he attacked Akemi again

"SHE'S NO DEMON ASSHOLE NOW STOP BEFORE I MAKE YOU" Kyo shouted even though he knew he couldn't do anything since his powers were sealed (Yes he knows)

While Kyo and the blonde haired man were shouting at each other Akemi was deep in thought

He's defending me even though he just met me a few hours ago maybe he's the one Kami said who would stop Izanagi' Akemi thought

"Shut up kid and watch as I slay the demon" The blonde haired man said before his hands burst into red and blue fire respectively and Akemi felt her chakra being pulled out her

"What are you doing Ningen" Akemi said as she felt weaker by the second

"I'm taking your chakra so I can split it into 9 different beings and then I'm going to destroy your soul and seal your body somewhere" The blonde haired man explained as Akemi's eyes widened

"I may not be able to stop this but I won't let you destroy my soul" Akemi said before she managed to go through some hand seals and said:

"Tamashī no bunri gijutsu"

Akemi's soul was separated from her body before the last of her chakra was taken out of her

'Now to find a host the only one would be Kyo' Akemi's soul thought before she flew to Kyo's body and got sucked into it as Kyo screamed in pain and a tattoo of a Ten tailed wolf appeared on his shoulder and various seals appeared around his upper body and 4 of them broke.

"WHAT IS THIS PAIN AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kyo shouted as he felt like his whole body was on fire

'Don't worry Kyo the pain will be gone soon' A voice that sounded like Akemi's said in his head

"DAMN IT STOP THIS" Kyo shouted as his eyes started bleeding and started changing

First they turned red with three tomoes surrounding them

Then they changed to white and had the veins near his temple bulge

Then they changed to a ripple-like pattern which spreads over the eyeballs, with light purple irises and sclera.

Then they changed to gold with a star in the middle

Then they changed to black with a red x in the middle

Before they changed back to normal

After his eyes stop bleeding trees and other plants started growing at a fast pace around him and lightning crashed around him

Time skip 20 minutes later

The pain had finally stopped Kyo didn't feel pain anymore he was able to smile and say before collapsing:

"The pain it's finally gone Akemi-chan"

'Kyo-kun I'll keep you safe from now on like you went to my defense I'll go to yours' Akemi said before she took over Kyo's body and started walking to her former lair

Time skip 3 days later

Kyo opened his eyes slowly as he wondered what happened to him first he was shouting at some guy that was hurting Akemi, then he was in extreme pain and then he blacked out

'Good morning Kyo-kun' Akemi said

"Huh who's there show yourselves" Kyo said as he looked around for any intruders

'Baka I'm speaking through you through a mind-link I set up it's me Akemi' Akemi said

"Akemi-chan your alive I thought that bastard killed you" Kyo said as he remembered what happened

'Well before he took all my chakra I did one final jutsu separating my soul from my body and then I went into your body making you the new Juubi' Akemi explained

"Wait I'm the new Juubi awesome DATTEBAYO where the hell did that come from" Kyo said

'I don't know and I don't want to find out and why are you so happy because you became the new Juubi' Akemi asked

"Because I can destroy stuff more easily plus now I'm closer to killing Izanagi and now I have you as my girlfriend" Kyo answered

'And when did I agree to that' Akemi asked

"Don't know don't care but you'll say yes eventually" Kyo said

'I think I will never understand you' Akemi said

"Thank you now where did I put that scroll with the time travel jutsu I want to get out of here" Kyo said as he looked around for the scroll

'Check your pockets' Akemi said

"Why the hell would the scroll be in my pocke- Hey I found it" Kyo said as he pulled out the scroll from his pocket

'Baka' Akemi said as she face palmed

"I know you love me" Kyo said

'U-Uresei' Akemi said while blushing

"You'll admit sooner or later now let's do this jutsu and hope I go somewhere that there's civilization" Kyo said as he memorized the hand seals for the time travel jutsu and went through them before saying:

"Taimu toraberu no jutsu" As a blue portal appeared in front of him

"Now we will begin a new life" Kyo said

'Yes now let's go Kyo-kun' Akemi said

"Let's go" Kyo said as he jumped into the portal before it disappeared

Time skip When Minato was about to graduate from the Academy

A blue portal appeared in the office of the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and Kyo fell out of it making him crash to the floor face first

"FUCK THAT HURT" Kyo shouted as he stood up

"Young man why and how did you appear in my office" Sarutobi asked

"I can answer that I went through time" Kyo answered shocking Sarutobi

"Now don't try to make things up" Sarutobi said

"I didn't I just came through time after having the Juubi sealed inside me" Kyo said making Sarutobi drop his pipe

"I want all ANBU out of this room now" Sarutobi said as every ANBU that was in the office came out and disappeared using Shunshin

"Now tell me everything" Sarutobi said as he put a silencing seal of his office

"Okay" Kyo said before he explained all his life

Time skip 3 hours later

"So you are the son of Izanagi and were neglected all your life for your asshole of a brother Akio and you stole a dimensional travel and time travel jutsu scroll and went to the time of the Rikodou Sennin and met the Juubi became friends with her and had her sealed inside you making you the new Juubi and after that you came through time and came here" Sarutobi resumed everything Kyo had said to him

"Yep that's all of it now my turn to ask you some things" Kyo said

"Go ahead" Sarutobi said

"Where am I, who the hell are you, what time is this, have you seen anyone called Akio and can I make a new clan and get a lot of wives" Kyo asked

"You are in Konohagakure no Sato in the elemental countries, I am Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage, this is 2,000 years after the supposed death of the Juubi, yes he came up to me and told me to sign him up as an Academy student which I did and yes with all of your powers they can be classified as bloodlines plus you have the bloodlines of 4 clans the Uchiha, the Hyuuga, the Uzumaki and the Senju" Sarutobi answered all of Kyo's questions

"Okay so where do I sign up for the Academy" Kyo said

"Just tell me your full name, age and family" Sarutobi said

"Kyo Ranmyaku, ten years old, family none" Kyo said

"Interesting your name means Village and your last name Chaos" Sarutobi said

"Yes and create the Ranmyaku clan I'm the only member and clan head" Kyo said

"Okay just go and give this to the instructor in the Academy and you can take the test I'll fill out all the papers for your clan" Sarutobi said as he handed Kyo an envelope

"Thanks old man I'll see you later" Kyo said as he walked out of the room and went to the Academy

"HEY I'M NOT OLD" Sarutobi shouted

Academy

Kyo had just arrived at the Academy and was in front of the door to the classroom and was thinking of doing a flashy entrance

"What should I do" Kyo wondered to himself

"I know I'll kick the door in" Kyo said before he pulled his leg back and kicked the door with all the strength he could making it break out of its hinges and hit someone

"I'm Kyo Ranmyaku fuck with me and you die" Kyo said as he walked into the classroom, walked up the stairs and sat next to some girl with red hair

"And what are you doing here the Genin exams are starting" The instructor said

"Here the Hokage told me to give you this" Kyo said as he threw the envelope to the instructor who caught it, opened it and started reading

"Class this is Kyo Ranmyaku he will be joining us for the Genin exam" The instructor said

"WHAT" The girl next to Kyo shouted

"HE DIDN'T GO THROUGH THIS HELL FOR FOUR YEARS" The girl said

"Kushina-san calm down he was handpicked by Hokage-sama he must be good" The instructor said

"Yeah Kushina-chan just watch you may even fall for me" Kyo said smirking as everyone gasped in horror the last guy who flirted with Kushina ended up in the hospital with all of his bones broken

'Kyo-kun I think you just made a big mistake' Akemi said

'Why' Kyo said through the mind-link

'Everyone just gasped in horror you must have done something wrong' Akemi said

'Oh shit' Kyo said

'Yep you're fucked' Akemi said before she cut off the link

'Damn it' Kyo thought

"I think I'm going to die" Kyo said

"Oh don't think it won't because it will" Kushina said as she cracked her knuckles and was about to beat Kyo to death until her best friend Mikoto Uchiha hit her in the head and said:

"Calm down idiot you don't want to get kicked off the exams just because some guy flirted with you"

"Fine I'll calm down" Kushina said

"Good" Mikoto said

"Okay let's begin the Academy exams" The instructor said

(Skipping this it's the same thing as Naruto's)

"Now congratulations on passing the Genin exams now as I call your name please come up and pick a headband" The instructor said

(Unimportant people)

"Kushina Uzumaki"

Kushina went and picked one that had the cloth pink instead of blue

"Mikoto Uchiha"

Mikoto picked a black one

"Hikari Hyuuga"

Hikari picked a white one

"Hiromi Haruno"

Hiromi picked a pink one

"Kyo Ranmyaku"

Kyo went and picked up a black, purple and blue one and tied it to his right arm

"Akio Kimura"

Akio went up and picked a red headband and tied it to his forehead

"Minato Namikaze"

Minato went and picked a blue headband

"Hiashi Hyuuga"

Hiashi went and picked a blue headband

"Fugaku Uchiha"

Fugaku went and picked a blue headband

"Tsume Inuzuka"

Tsume went and picked a blue headband

"Shibi Aburame"

Shibi went and picked a blue headband

"Shikaku Nara"

Shikaku went and picked a green headband and tied it to his arm

"Inoichi Yamanaka"

Inoichi went and picked a blue headband

"Chouza Akimichi"

Chouza went and picked a blue headband

(Everyone except Kyo and Shikaku tied their headbands to their foreheads)

"Once again I congratulate you on becoming Genin and come back here tomorrow for team placements" The instructor said before he walked out of the classroom

"Hey dickweed, finally graduated, huh?" Akio said as he laughed

"Hey Kushina-chan want to get some ramen with me" Kyo said ignoring Akio

"Sure but only because you owe me" Kushina said trying to hide a blush but failing miserably

"You'll fall for me eventually as will your friends" Kyo said as he pointed to Mikoto, Hikari and Hiromi

"Yeah right" The four of them said in perfect unison

"Do the three of you want to join me and Kushi-chan" Kyo asked

"Sure" Mikoto said

"I have no problem with that" Hikari stuttered (I won't write the stuttering it's annoying and a waste of time)

"Okay" Hiromi said

"Hey, dumbass, I'm talking to you" Akio said as he forged a fist

"Then let's go I hear there's some new place that sells ramen, pocky and dango" Kyo said as he wrapped his arms around Kushina's and Mikoto's waist and pulled them closer to him and ignored Akio

Akio pissed that Kyo had ignored him went and stood in front of him when he was about to walk out of the classroom with Kushina and her group following

"Can I help you" Kyo asked

"Yes, you're ignoring me, don't do that, weakling" Akio said

"Move I want to go on my date" Kyo said

"Not going to happen" Akio said

"You mad bro because I got a date with four beautiful girls while you have nothing" Kyo said as Kushina, Mikoto, Hikari and Hiromi blushed

"What the fuck did you say you little noob? I've been with way more, douchebag" Akio said

"Way more what men" Kyo said as the class erupted in laughter

"That didn't even make sense, dicksucker" Akio said as everyone laughed

"It made sense only that you're so stupid you can't understand it" Kyo said as everyone laughed even harder

"Now let me put it in a way you can understand" Kyo said

"You have been with more what men" Kyo said as everyone kept laughing

"You're retarded to say such things, you talk big, but you are weak as fuck, go smoke a joint, you'll love the smell of farts, because that's another thing, you're weird as fuck, so you smoke farts instead of crack." Akio said as everyone bursted out of laughter even harder than expected

"Idiot I'm not weird instead I'm feared, I always persevere unlike you who always disappeared, I am the hero while you're an absolute zero, now give up before I humiliate you more you fucking emo" Kyo rapped as everyone broke out in cheers

"Noobs always do shit to impress, what I would expect from a no-life noob who claims to be feared, cute, that's very cute. Nonetheless, you're just a weakling with no future." Akio said as everyone had their mouths open at what Akio said

"Ha look at idiot try to be tough everyone knows you're just a big bluff, sure enough you try to be like me but everyone knows you're small stuff" Kyo rapped as everyone started cheering again

"There you go again with the noob shit. You're not impressing anybody, you dumbfuck. You love to jack off to gay porn, but you can't accept you suck dick hard" Akio said as everyone had been surprised

"Ha look at the guy who picked a pink headband and didn't even deny when I said he was with a lot of men" Kyo said as everyone remembered and broke out laughing

"You seriously pink is for gay people? Grow the fuck up, bro. Even so, you were using some undies of the same color" Akio said as he showed and everyone almost fell laughing

"Idiot you just pulled your own pants down" Kyo said as he pointed to Akio who indeed had his pants down and everyone fell to the floor laughing

"I think you learned your lesson don't fuck with me" Kyo said as he walked out of the classroom Kushina, Mikoto, Hikari and Hiromi following him

Outside the Academy

Kyo, Kushina, Mikoto, Hikari and Hiromi had just walked out of the Academy leaving a humiliated Akio there

"That felt good now let's go to the Silver leaf that's the place I told you about" Kyo said

"Okay" Kushina and the others said in perfect unison

Silver Leaf

Kyo and the others walked through the door of the Silver Leaf and were greeted by a waitress

"Welcome to the Silver Leaf my name is Ayako and I'll be your waitress" Ayako greeted them

"Yes a table for five" Kyo said

"Follow me" Ayako said as she took them to their table

"So what will you order" Ayako asked

"I want two large orders of pocky" Mikoto said

"I want some Cinnamon Buns" Hikari said

"I want some Dango" Hiromi said

"I want ramen a lot of ramen" Kushina said

"Give the same amount of ramen as her and one small order of dango and pocky" Kyo said

"Okay your orders will be ready in 20 minutes" Ayako said as she walked away

"So you think you can match me in eating ramen" Kushina said

"I don't think I know" Kyo said

"In your dreams" Kushina said

"Then I propose a challenge if you can eat more ramen than me I'll become your slave but if I win you, Mikoto, Hikari and Hiromi become my girlfriends" Kyo said

"Deal" Kushina said shocking Mikoto and the others

"Kushina what the hell" Mikoto said

"He can't beat me you'll see" Kushina said as their food arrived

"Itadakimasu" Kushina and Kyo said as the started eating at fast pace

Time skip 30 minutes and 53 bowls later

Kyo and Kushina were neck and neck since they just finished their 53th bowl of ramen and were starting on their 54th Kyo didn't even look fazed while Kushina had been getting slower

"Can't... eat... anymore" Kushina said as she dropped her chopsticks and fell back unconscious

"YES I WIN" Kyo shouted before he fell on top of Kushina unconscious too

"DAMN IT KUSHINA" Mikoto shouted

"Here is your check" Ayako said as she handed them the bill

"How much is it" Mikoto asked

"19,642 ryo" Ayako said

"Charge it to Hokage-sama if he asks tell him it was Kyo Ranmyaku" Mikoto said as she picked up Kushina while Hikari and Hiromi picked up Kyo and walked out of the Silver Leaf

Streets of Konoha

Kyo had woken up ten minutes after they walked out of the Silver Leaf and was celebrating his victory of Kushina

"So where are we going" Kyo asked

"To your house of course" Mikoto said

"I don't have one I was supposed to see the Hokage for him to give me one" Kyo said

"Damn it now we have to walk to the Hokage tower and I'm tired of carrying Kushina" Mikoto said

"Then I'll carry her she is my girlfriend" Kyo said as he took the unconscious Kushina from Mikoto

Hokage Tower

Kyo and the others walked into Sarutobi's office only to see Sarutobi surrounded by council members talking until they turned around to face them

"Kyo what are you doing here" Sarutobi said

"Where the fuck do I live old man" Kyo said

"Young man you shall respect Hokage-sama" One of the council members said

"I don't give a fuck now where do I live" Kyo said

"You will live with Kushina-san in the Uzumaki compound" Sarutobi said

"And where is that" Kyo asked

"Next to the Uchiha compound" Sarutobi said

"Okay now give a scroll with all of this village's jutsu" Kyo said

"Why" Sarutobi said

"Do you really want to know or do you want me to get the fuck out of here" Kyo said

"True here" Sarutobi said as he stood up walked to his bookshelf and took out a big scroll and threw it at Kyo who caught it

"Thank you now I'm out oh and open a bank account with my name I need money" Kyo said

"Sure" Sarutobi said

"See you later old man" Kyo said as he walked out of the office the rest of his group following him

"I'M NOT OLD" Sarutobi shouted

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK" Kyo shouted back

"Damn youth" Sarutobi said before he face palmed

"Great just great now I'm sounding like an old man" Sarutobi said

"Hokage-sama who was that" One of the council members asked

"You don't want to know" Sarutobi said

Uzumaki Compound

Kyo arrived at the Uzumaki compound after Mikoto brought him to it

"So this is the Uzumaki compound" Kyo said

"Yep now open the gates so we can get in" Mikoto said

"Okay" Kyo said before he kicked the gates open

"Was that necessary" Mikoto said

"Yes, yes it was" Kyo said

"Let's just go inside" Mikoto said

"Fine" Kyo said before he walked into the compound as the gates closed themselves

"What the fuck how did they do that" Kyo said

"Some seal they put I don't know ask Kushina when she wakes up" Mikoto said

"How is she still unconscious" Kyo said

"I don't know" Mikoto said

"I'll just put her on our bed" Kyo said

"Wait "Our" " Mikoto said putting emphasis on the our

"Yes "our" we're boyfriend and girlfriend so it will happen eventually so why not start now" Kyo said

"But why her" Mikoto said

"Is someone jealous" Kyo said

"What, No" Mikoto said before she turned her head away to hide her blush

"If you want you can join us" Kyo said

"Really I mean No what's wrong with you" Mikoto said

"AHA you really do want to" Kyo said

"Uresei" Mikoto said as she blushed furiously

"Don't try to deny it" Kyo said

"I said Shut up" Mikoto said

"Fine whatever calms you down Miko-chan" Kyo said

"Thank you" Mikoto said as they walked into the mansion

"So... where is Kushi-chan's room" Kyo asked

"Follow me" Mikoto said as she walked up the stairs

"Okay" Kyo said as he started following Mikoto

Fourth floor

Kyo and Mikoto had arrived at the fourth floor where the only thing present was some large double doors at the end of the hallway

"This is her room" Mikoto said

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow in the Academy" Kyo said before he opened the door, walked into the room and closed the doors.

"Stupid Baka" Mikoto said before she left.

"This world is awesome" Kyo said as he gently put Kushina on the bed.

"Sleep well my Hime" Kyo said before he sat in a chair that was next to the bed.

* * *

Sarutobi's office

"Finally I'm almost done with this paperwork" Sarutobi said before he picked up the last piece of paperwork and his eyes widened

"DAMN YOU KYO" Sarutobi shouted


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Team 7 is born

Academy

Kyo, Kushina, Mikoto, Hikari and Hiromi had arrived at the Academy for team placements and were currently outside the classroom

"I need to do a flashy entrance" Kyo said

"Then kick the door open" Kushina said

"GREAT IDEA" Kyo shouted before he kicked the door making it fly off it's hinges and hit someone

"I'M HERE BITCHES" Kyo shouted as he entered the classroom

"Show off." Akio said

"Like I care" Kyo said

"Yet you respond. Hah... you make me laugh, dumbass." Akio said

"Go fuck yourself" Kyo said as he gave Akio the middle finger.

"Back to you, shitass." Akio said as he gave Kyo the middle finger as well.

"All of you shut up" The instructor said as he entered the room.

"I'm here to assign you your teams" The instructor said before he got burned alive by a fireball.

"Annoying prick" Kyo said before he noticed it was a clone.

"Ranmyaku get out, Kimura you too" The instructor said

"I didn't do shit." Akio said

"It was this show off." Akio said as he pointed to Kyo.

"You're a prick so get out" The instructor said before he got kicked in the face.

"Dumbass." Akio said got backhanded by the instructor.

"Haha you got pimp slapped" Kyo said before he got backhanded too.

"What the fuck bitch?" Kyo asked while activating his Sharingan.

"Fuck no. Fuck you." Akio said before he twisted the instructor's arm, while making his point.

"Now go do what you need to do." Akio said as he pushed him towards the center of the class and sat down

"Fuck these kids..." The Instructor said as he tried to get up, but couldn't.

"Don't be such a pussy and stand up." Akio said

"Katon: Gokakyu" Kyo said as he exhaled a fireball which hit the instructor and burned him to ashes

"Fucking bitch you don't pimp slap me" Kyo said

"Embarrassing." Akio said

"Who's next?" Akio asked

"Great, now I need to substitute." Sarutobi said as he watched what happened in his stalking orb and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Where's the new one?" Akio asked before a cloud of smoke appeared in front of the class.

"I am." Sarutobi said as the smoke cleared.

"Just say the teams" Kyo said

"Some of us have lives unlike you" Kyo said

"Sure you do. Tell me that when you finally get out of the closet." Sarutobi said as everyone laughed.

"You mean the closet you've spent all your life in?" Kyo asked as everyone laughed harder.

"Are you gay? You've been in my closet? Wow weirdo." Sarutobi said as everyone burst out laughing.

"Nah, I just used that stalker orb you use to spy on guys" Kyo said as everyone laughed even harder than before.

"That's not what I see. By the way, your mom has a nice shithole." Sarutobi said as everyone laughed the hardest, but stopped.

"Dude what the fuck is wrong with you?" Kyo asked with a 'what the fuck' look on his face.

"Nothing, as you can see, moron." Sarutobi said

"Just say the teams" Kyo said before he was hit with forty paper rolls to the face.

"There, go clean yourself, considering you're a huge asshole." Sarutobi said as everyone laughed hard, but were silenced again.

"OWNED." Akio shouted

"Just like I did to your mom's ass. I owned it. I still do." Sarutobi said

"Fuck you..." Akio said as everyone laughed, but were yet again silenced.

"Say the teams before I level this goddamned village" Kyo said

"Shut up, and have patience." Sarutobi said before a Kunai stabbed itself next to his head.

"Say the teams" Kyo said

"Fuck you." Sarutobi said as he took out the papers, and put on his glasses.

"Team Seven- Ranmyaku Kyo, Kimura Akio and Uzumaki Kushina. Sensei Senju Tsunade"

"Team Eight- Namikaze Minato, Uchiha Fugaku and Hyuuga Hiashi. Sensei Orochimaru"

"Team Nine- Inuzuka Tsume, Aburame Shibi and Hyuuga Hizashi. Sensei Hatake Sakumo."

"Team Ten- Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi and Akimichi Chouza. Sensei Sarutobi Hiruzen"

"Team Eleven- Uchiha Mikoto, Hyuuga Hikari and Haruno Hiromi- Sensei Jiraiya"

"Now wait for your Sensei's to arrive, Team Ten come with me" Sarutobi said as he left with Team Ten.

"Akio you have five seconds to start running" Kyo said

"Why? What did he say? I was listening to music." Akio said after he took his headphones off.

"Time's up" Kyo said before he threw Akio through a wall.

"Time to die, bitch" Kyo said as he activated his Sharingan and got punched into a wall before Sarutobi stopped him and Akio.

"What do you want?" Kyo asked

"Yo momma's ass again." Sarutobi said sarcastically.

"For you to calm down, what else." Sarutobi said as he pushed Kyo and Akio towards their seats

"Team Seven, come with me" Tsunade said as she entered the room.

"I'm dreaming right?" Kyo asked

"I hope I am." Akio said as he followed Tsunade.

"I hope I'm not" Kyo said as he followed Tsunade as well.

"Bakas" Kushina said as she followed Tsunade.

Training Ground Seven.

"Okay tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future." Tsunade said

"I'll go first." Akio said

"My likes are training, being a better Shinobi, and more. Dislikes, simple, Kyo. Dreams, simple, become Hokage." Akio said

"My turn" Kyo said

"My likes are blowing up things, blood, swords, causing chaos, training, going crazy and psycho, torturing people and getting drunk. My dislikes are Akio, Konoha and my father. My hobbies are blowing up things. My dream for the future is kill my father and destroy Konoha." Kyo said

"Psycho ass..." Akio said

"My turn." Kushina said

"My likes are training, exciting missions, traveling, my friends and the color red. My dislikes are stuck up people, boring meetings and unfair rules. I don't have any hobbies. My dream for the future is to become the first female Kage," Kushina said

"Looks like we have a horny teammate." Akio whispered as he rolled his eyes.

'Great I have a psychopath who wants to destroy the village, an emotionless Shinobi who wants to become Hokage and a loud overly cheerful Kunoichi that wants to become the first female Kage. Thank you so much Sarutobi-sensei' Tsunade thought while thinking of ways to torture Sarutobi later.

'Why do I feel something bad is going to happen to me' Kyo thought before eight books fell on his head knocking him out.

"Dumbass." Akio said before eight books fell on his head as well.

"That's weird" Kushina said before a book fell in front of her.

"What the fuck happened?" Kyo asked as he woke up.

"Books fell over you." Akio said as he woke up as well.

"What's this" Kyo said as he picked up a notebook that had Death Note written on the cover. opened it and started reading the rules.

"The human whose name is written in this note shall die."

"This note will not take effect unless the writer has the subject's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected."

"If the cause of death is written within forty seconds of writing the subject's name, it will happen."

"If the cause of death is not specified, the subject will simply die of a heart attack."

"After writing the cause of death, the details of the death should be written in the next six minutes and forty seconds"

"Who should I kill first?" Kyo wondered before his notebook and Akio's were taken away by Tsunade.

"Both of you are killing no one." Tsunade said

"Hey give those back" Kyo said

"Maybe when you're older." Tsunade said

"Wow. I'm not the stupid one. I know the responsibilities. Now give it." Akio said

"No." Tsunade said

"Whatever." Akio said

"Bitch." Akio said

"Anyways, since all of you introduced yourselves, we're going to start training." Tsunade said ignoring Akio.

"What does this one say" Kyo said as he picked up one of the books which had a red cover and opened it.

"I can't read anything" Kyo said

"Because you're too dumb to read." Akio said

"Then you try to read it smartass" Kyo said as he threw the book to Akio.

"What the fuck? Disgusting. It's all covered with shit. Nice one, Kyo." Akio said as he quickly threw the book to Kyo's face in an act of embarrassing him.

"You're an idiot" Kyo said

"Let's begin the training." Tsunade said

"The rules are very simple. Take these bells from me, and you pass." Tsunade said as she showed the bells.

"Fine" Kyo said as he activated his Sharingan

"You'll slow us down." Akio said as he also activated Sharingan

"Yeah right" Kyo said

"Katon: Gokakyu" Kyo said as he fired a fireball at Tsunade

"How are you going to take the bells by throwing a fireball that she will obviously dodge? See?" Akio said as the three of them saw Tsunade dodge the fireball, and disappear.

"Now she's gone. Great." Akio said before he jumped high, and disappear.

"I will not be humiliated" Kyo said before he took off running.

"Bakas" Kushina said before she disappeared.

With Akio

'Where the hell is she?' Akio thought jumping at high speeds through the branches before he heard a noise, and quickly took cover

"Got you." Akio whispered before he appeared above Tsunade with a sword-like kick down to her face.

"Shi-" Tsunade said as she narrowly dodged the kick, grabbed it, and sent him flying.

"Fuck." Akio said before he caught grip of the ground, stopping his flight, and charging at immense speeds towards Tsunade.

"Not on my watch." Tsunade said as she charged a deadly, heavy punch.

"Sayonara." Tsunade said before she threw the deadly punch, soon to clash with Akio's face.

At the last second, Akio quickly dodged to the right, in a Gatsuga style, and touched the bells. Tsunade quickly snapped and rapidly jumped avoiding Akio's chance in taking the bells.

"Damn it." Akio said as he landed, and saw Tsunade retreat with a disappearance.

"Pussy." Akio said before he also disappeared.

With Kyo

"Where the fuck is she?" Kyo asked as he kept running before he jumped in the air dodging a punch from Tsunade which shattered the place he was standing on

"It'll take more than that to kill me" Kyo said before he started going through hand seals.

"Katon: Goka Mekkyaku" Kyo said as he shot a massive wall of fire at Tsunade who barely dodged it.

Tsunade then jumped in the air and did a falling axe kick which almost hit Kyo only missing him by a few inches and destroying the area he was in. Kyo countered with a leg sweep making Tsunade lose her balance which Kyo exploited and took one of the bells only to lose it once again once Tsunade punched him in the face with a chakra enhanced fist sending him flying through multiple trees.

"Goddamn it almost had it" Kyo said as he stood up.

'Akemi damage report' Kyo said

'You have 3 broken ribs, internal bleeding, your right arm is broken and your jaw is broken' Akemi said

'Fucking great' Kyo said

"Tsūtenkyaku" Tsunade said as she hit Kyo in the head with an axe kick making him crash to the ground and lose consciousness.

"They're better than I thought" Tsunade said before she disappeared.

With Kushina

"Where are these two bakas?" Kushina wondered while she ran through the forest and quickly saw a two shurikens, which were dodged.

"Hey Tsunade-sama." Kushina said as she took her kunai in a ready position.

"You'll do better than them. Come at me." Tsunade said before she noticed Kushina appeared beside her with a charged fist towards her face.

Tsunade quickly dodged the punch, and pushed Kushina, sending her flying. Kushina quickly landed on a branch, and appeared behind Tsunade, which she then rapidly took the bells, and lost one.

"Very good, but I still have one left." Tsunade said before she noticed a kunai towards her direction, which she dodged.

"Nope. You lost them." Akio said as he appeared with the remaining bell in his hand.

"Nice warm up, though." Akio said he gave back the bell to Tsunade.

'Wow... I expected Kushina to at least beat me, but he just caught me off guard and stole it in matter of seconds... impressive.' Tsunade throught

"Good work, Kushina and Akio" Tsunade said

Meanwhile with Kyo

'WAKE UP BAKA' Akemi shouted as she sent chakra through the seal which healed Kyo and woke him up.

"What happened" Kyo asked as he woke up and stood up.

'Tsunade beat you and knocked you unconscious' Akemi said

"Goddamn it" Kyo said

"I hope I can still get a bell" Kyo said before he took off running.

With the rest of the team

"Okay now to get a-" Kyo said before whatever he was going to say died as he saw Akio and Kushina each with a bell.

"FUCK" Kyo shouted

"Hey Kyo, sorry for knocking you out. Let's go eat." Tsunade said

"Fine" Kyo said before he noticed he was tied up to a pole.

"I forgot." Tsunade said

"Why the fuck am I tied up" Kyo asked while trying to break free

"The loser needs to stay tied up." Tsunade said

"Not my fault you knocked me out" Kyo said

"Not my fault you couldn't resist that." Tsunade said

"Katon: Gokakyu" Kyo said before released a stream of fire which burned the ropes.

"We passed right?" Kyo asked

"No shit." Akio said before he got hit with a brick.

"Kutabare" Kyo said

"Mhmm." Akio said before he got set on fire.

"What's this" Kyo said as he noticed a note attached to one of the books that fell over him..

"100 books have fallen whoever is the last one standing will be crowned as the new King" Kyo read

"Notes full of bullshits." Akio said

"I'll become the new King" Kyo said before he noticed everyone was gone.

"Oh come on" Kyo said before he picked up his books and left.

Woodlands

"So, where are we going?" Kushina asked

"In search of a town." Akio responded

"We need to get supplies." Akio said

"Oh... and where is Kyo?" Kushina asked

"Left him in our previous location." Akio said before he noticed a little town.

"Finally." Akio said before he got hit with a brick.

"Thanks for ditching me" Kyo said before he got hit in the face with a kick.

"Do that again and I'll rip you another asshole." Akio said before he disappeared.

"Hahahah" Kushina laughed

"Idiot, he doesn't know the difference between a Kage Bunshin and the real one" Kyo said as his clone exploded.

"Let's go find him before he gets lost" Kyo said before he and Kushina entered the town

Town

"I'll have two of those." Akio said as he pointed at what he wanted.

"Alright, here you go. That'll be Twenty-Seven Ryo." The cashier said after he gave Akio the supplies.

"Here." Akio said as he gave the cashier the money.

"Ja Ne." Akio said before he jumped and disappeared.

With Kyo and Kushina

"Got 'em." Akio said as he appeared in front of Kyo and Kushina, who were lost.

"Tsunade is waiting for us. Let's go." Akio said before he disappeared.

"Right." Kushina said as she disappeared as well.

Training Grounds.

"Here it is. Next time, you go and buy it." Akio said as he gave Tsunade the supplies.

"Where's Kyo?" Tsunade asked

"In town." Akio said

"Why didn't he leave with you guys?" Tsunade asked

"Because he's an idiot. He stayed there as we left." Akio said

"Ok...? Go find him. We need him here for the missions to begin." Tsunade said before she noticed Akio was gone.

Woodlands, Newtown.

"Hey idiot, Tsunade is waiting for you." Akio said as he kicked Kyo in the face.

"Hurry up." Akio said before he revealed he was a clone, and exploded.

Training Grounds.

"Are we seriously going to wait for that idiot to come?" Akio asked before he barely dodged a kick.

"Who the fuck are you?" Akio asked

"I am a Shinobi from Kiri, sent here to destroy you." The Kiri nin said

"Like hell you will." Akio said before he kicked her in the face, sending her flying.

"I'll take care of this." Akio said before he was backhanded by Tsunade.

"What are you doing?" Akio asked as he freed himself from Tsunade's grip.

"She's a girl, don't hit her." Tsunade said before she noticed Kushina stood up, and walked towards the middle of the training ground.

"Don't worry guys, I'll do it." Kushina said as she posed in a fighting style.

"Whatever." Akio said as he sat down and saw the Kiri nin charge at Kushina with massive speeds.

Kushina dodged her charge, grabbed her by her shirt, and quickly casted Genjutsu, which paralyzed her.

"Tell us why you were really sent here." Kushina said before the Kiri nin made consciousness.

"I was sent here to foil your plans, but it seems you were able to stop me. That won't stop us." The Kiri nin said before she revealed she was a clone and exploded.

"Fair enough." Kushina said before she noticed the looks on Tsunade and Akio's faces.

"Dang..." Akio said

"What?" Kushina asked

"We didn't know you had such potential." Tsunade said

"I knew, what I didn't know was her ability in genjutsu." Akio said

"Oh haha." Kushina laughed

"Well, we have to stay on the lookout for Kiri nin, since they're supposedly going to do something." Tsunade said

"Where the hell is Kyo anyways? I thought you told him to come." Tsunade said

"I did, but idiots these days are unbearable." Akio said before fifty dead Kiri nins fell in front of him.

"I was dealing with these bitches" Kyo said as he appeared in front of Akio.

"Congratulations dumbass, but those aren't Kiri nin. Those are merely dummies. Thanks for all your fighting techniques, now we know them." The Kiri nin from earlier said as she disappeared along with all the fifty Kiri nin that were on the ground.

"I only used Gokakyu" Kyo said in a deadpan tone.

"YOU STUPID BITCH" Kyo shouted before a brick with a note attached to it hit Kyo on the head.

"I'm going to kill whoever stole this" Kyo said as he opened the note.

Dear dumbass,

We have Shinobi that can steal any information just by concentrating on that person. Just saying.

Sincerely,

- Your mom

PS: You suck dick.

"KIRI YOU WILL BURN" Kyo shouted before he took off running and was stopped by Tsunade.

"Where the hell are you going?" Tsunade asked

"To destroy Kiri and steal anything valuable they have" Kyo said

"Not." Tsunade said

"Why not?" Kyo asked

"Because we have to do the mission." Tsunade said

"I can do that after I destroy Kiri" Kyo said

"No, we need to do the mission." Tsunade said

"Fine I don't care" Kyo said

"Good. Let's go." Tsunade said before everyone disappeared.

Kiri

"What's the mission?" Kyo asked

"We have to steal a Scroll and a Katana back to Konoha." Tsunade said

"It's an S rank mission." Tsunade said

"Can I steal all the jutsu and the swords that are from here?" Kyo asked

"No... you'll cause a war. Plus, they have it hidden." Tsunade said

"They have the Scroll and the Katana hidden too, your point?" Akio asked

"Fine, whatever. Now go." Tsunade said

"You owe me, bitch." Akio said before he, Kyo, and Kushina disappeared.

Kiri HQ

"Where the hell are those swords" Kyo asked

"Keep your voice down, and don't be a dumbass. Use your Byakugan." Akio said before he saw the swords, but heard a noise.

"Hide." Akio said as he cloaked himself

"Shit" Kyo said before he disappeared

"You idiots, I'm disguised. Let's get the Scrolls, and the Katana." Kushina said

"Found them" Kyo said as he destroyed the wall next to him revealing the swords and noticed they weren't there.

"Let's go, dumbass." Akio said as he disappeared with the Swords and the scroll, along with Kushina.

Border of Kiri

"We're back." Kushina said

"Here. I'm staying with this one." Akio said as he separated one.

"I'm taking these two" Kyo said as he took the Giant Cleaver and the one covered in bandages.

"Ok then. Let's go back." Tsunade said as eveyone left.

Sarutobi's Office

"Hey motherfucker we completed the fucking mission now pay us, bitch" Kyo said as he and the others appeared in front of Sarutobi.

"Don't speak to me like that you filthy fuckhole." Sarutobi said

"Go fuck your father now pay us" Kyo said

"You want a payment for a mission you had to do? Here." Sarutobi said as he threw monkey shit at Kyo's face.

"Clone" Kyo said as his clone exploded.

"Maybe his payment was too 'shitty'. Hahahaha" Sarutobi said as he and everyone in the room laughed and his desk was cut in half by Kubikiribōchō.

"What now?" Sarutobi asked

"Pay me now or else" Kyo threatened.

"Yeah sure, here." Sarutobi said as he opened his hand, and gave it to Kyo.

"Enjoy it." Sarutobi said chuckling and had his right arm cut off by Kubikiribōchō

"Clone" Sarutobi said as he exploded.

"Just pay me so I can get out of here" Kyo said

"I did, but you're such a dumbass that you can't tell the difference between a scam and money." Sarutobi said

"But seriously, enjoy it." Sarutobi said as he chuckled harder

"So it's already in my bank account right?" Kyo asked

"I gave you the money in your hands. How is it going to be in your bank already? I don't even have access to it, idiot." Sarutobi said

"But with all seriousness, enjoy all of it." Sarutobi said with a grin on his face.

"Before I forget I stole everything from your clan and did your wife" Kyo said before he disappeared and appeared in the same place.

"If you fucked my wife, that'd make you a necrophiliac, and everything from my clan is sealed away in a deep obscure hole, and you're not that gay to do it, now are you?" Sarutobi said and asked

"I don't have time for this so..."

"SHI-NE" Kyo shouted as he cut Sarutobi in half.

"Clone, again..." Sarutobi said

"Accept your death" Kyo said as he cut off Sarutobi's head.

"You really can't tell the difference between a clone and a real person..." Sarutobi said before he made Kyo disappear.

"Good riddance" Sarutobi said

Kiri

"He will die by my hands" Kyo said before he was surrounded by Kiri ANBU and Jonin.

"Fuck" Kyo said

"What do you all want?" Kyo asked

"We want what you stole back, and we won't hurt you or your pathetic village." The Kiri nin answered

"Then you'll have to take it from my dead body" Kyo said

"Persistent kid..." The Kiri nin said before he attacked Kyo

"SHI-NE" Kyo shouted as he charged at the attacking nins and started cutting them down.

Konoha- Sarutobi's office

"Where did you send him?" Kushina asked

"Kiri" Sarutobi answered in a bored tone

Kiri

A heavily injured Kyo stood in the middle of a street covered in dead bodies of Kiri Anbu and Jonin.

"WHO'S NEXT?" Kyo yelled before he was kicked in the face.

"Me, bitch." A guy with light gray hair said

"SHI-NE" Kyo shouted as he rushed at the nin with Kubikiribōchō and was stopped with a punch in the stomach, which left him stunned coughing up blood.

"Lucky shot" Kyo said before he stood up and started spinning and threw Kubikiribōchō at the nin.

"Silly silly ignorant fuck." The nin said as he blocked the attack, and kicked him in the face, which sent him flying.

"Katon: Gokakyu" Kyo said before he shot a stream of fire at the nin.

"My name is Yagura, but you don't care at this point." Yagura said as he punched Kyo in the stomach, which led him to a painful bury underground.

"You will die by my hands" Kyo said as he slowly stood up.

"You stole something from us. We want it back." Yagura said

"Over my dead body" Kyo said

"Then so be it." Yagura said as he broke Kyo's teeth with a kick, knocked him out, and cut his hair off.

"Looks like my balls." Yagura said as he looked at Kyo's baldness.

Konoha- Sarutobi's office

"When is he finally going to get here? Damn..." Kushina said before Kubikiribōchō broke through a wall and stabbed itself in front of Sarutobi with a note attached to the hilt.

"Fucking bitch." Sarutobi said as he took the note out and read it while he healed himself.

_'If you want your Shinobi back, return everything you stole or else we will kill him_

_-Signed the Yondaime Mizukage_

"Fuck no." Sarutobi said before he threw the note and Kushina picked it up.

"NO please, forget his ignorance, rescue him..." Kushina pleaded

"Fine, but it's because you're the nice one." Sarutobi said as he called some ANBU.

"Thank you..." Kushina said before ANBU appeared beside her.

"What is your request, Lord Third?" ANBU asked

"I want you to rescue this bitch pussy from Kiri." Sarutobi said as he showed a picture of Kyo, which had a drawn dick next to his mouth.

"Hah... that's funny." ANBU said before Samehada broke through another wall and stabbed itself in front of Sarutobi a note attached to the hilt.

"Ugh, what now?" Sarutobi said as he read the note.

_'Send any Anbu, Jonin or Chunin and we'll kill him_

_PS: Send 50 million Ryo too he killed half our Anbu and 300 Jonin_

_-Signed the Yondaime Mizukage._

"GO now, because this is pissing me off." Sarutobi ordered as he healed himself again.

"YES SIR" ANBU said as they disappeared and Kiba broke through another wall and stabbed itself in front of Sarutobi a note attached to the hilt.

"FUCK. I'LL GET HIS ASS." Sarutobi furiously said as he opened the note.

'_I SAID NO MOTHERFUCKING ANBU'_

_- Signed the Yondaime Mizukage._

"Fucking dumbasses." Sarutobi said

"Ugh, I'll get him. I expect money from YOU, and him." Akio said as he pointed to Sarutobi and disappeared.

Kiri

"Hand him over, I need to get my money." Akio said as he appeared behind Yagura.

"Wait a minute... is that Kyo? HAHAHAHA" Akio said as he burst out laughing out loud.

"Yeah, looks funny." Yagura said

"Looks like a testicle." Akio said

"I KNOW, RIGHT?" Yagura asked

"Yeah... but in all seriousness, I need my money, so give him back." Akio said

"My stuff first." Yagura said

"No. I suggest you give him now. I don't have much patience." Akio said as he activated his Sharingan.

"No, fuck you." Yagura said before he was punched in the face multiple times, leaving blood on his lips and a bruised eye.

"I said now." Akio said

"Don't make me use my shit." Yagura said

"Trust me, you won't." Akio said as he caught Yagura in a genjutsu, which left him unconscious afterwards.

"Now, to get my money back." Akio said as he took Kyo's wallet, stole five hundred Ryo, and disappeared with him.

Konoha- Sarutobi's Office.

"Here he is." Akio said as he appeared with Kyo and threw him on the floor.

"What happened?!" Kushina asked worried

"Mizukage did this to him." Akio said before he noticed Sarutobi couldn't contain his laughter, and burst out laughing.

"HILARIOUS. GOING ON MY TWITER." Sarutobi said as he took his iPhone out and took pictures of him.

"Look at this bitch." Sarutobi said while typing and sharing it.

"You're fucked once Kyo wakes up." Akio said and true to his warning a black chakra cloak formed around Kyo which completely healed him.

"Well, let's go Kushina. This is going to be a real mess. Good luck, dumbass." Akio said as he disappeared with Kushina.

"Sarutobi..." Kyo said as he stood up and grabbed Kubikiribōchō.

"Simmer down. Let's talk this out." Sarutobi said

"SHI-NE" Kyo shouted before he charged at Sarutobi.

"Ugh, not now, bitch. I'm lazy." Sarutobi said as he blocked the attack, and sat him down.

"Wanna fight? Insult me." Sarutobi said before his iPhone was cut in half.

"Fuck you. I have a contract with the company." Sarutobi said before he realized something important.

"WAIT, NOOO, MY LEVELS IN ANGRY BIRDS. FUCK YOU BITCH." Sarutobi said as he kicked Kyo in the face.

"BITCH, YOU WHORE." Sarutobi said before he took Kyo's phone, and destroyed it.

"NO, MY LEVELS IN FRUIT NINJA AND SONIC DASH" Kyo shouted

"Let's have an insult fight. Who wins will get his phone back with all the progress restored." Sarutobi said

"Yo Mama's so nasty, I talked to her over the computer and she gave me a virus." Kyo said

"Last time I saw a virus was when you were announced as 'Born'." Sarutobi said

"Yo momma's so ugly she made Jiraiya go gay" Kyo said

"Insult me, not my mother. You retard." Sarutobi said

"Sorry, I can't think of an insult stupid enough for you." Kyo said

"Yet you were making yo mama jokes, which are pretty stupid." Sarutobi said

"You're the reason God created Birth Control." Kyo said

"God didn't create birth control, we humans did. You're like the dumbass of the century." Sarutobi said

"Don't let your mind wander. It's way too small to be outside by itself" Kyo said

"Ironic, isn't it? Since you're the stupid ignorant here." Sarutobi said

"Calling you stupid would be an insult to stupid people." Kyo said

"Yet here you are representing them, which is more of an insult than that." Sarutobi said

"You're proof that evolution can go in reverse." Kyo said

"Yeah, that explains the hippo face you have." Sarutobi said

"Some babies were dropped on their heads but you were clearly thrown at a wall." Kyo said

"You mean the game Izanagi used to play with you when you were a shitty baby?" Sarutobi said

"God made mountains, God made trees, God made you but we all make mistakes." Kyo said

"Which explains why I'm the Hokage, and you're a nobody." Sarutobi said

"If you want a good comeback go wipe it off your Mom's face." Kyo said

"Is that another stupid insult directed to my mother again, or are you just an imbecile? I'm gonna go with the second one." Sarutobi said

"I'd slap you, but that would be animal abuse." Kyo said

"Yet you tried to cut through me with that gay sword you often stick up your ass. No wonder the surroundings of your house smell worse than your mother's vagina." Sarutobi said

"Man, I bet you were up all night, working on that one." Kyo said

"Like if I was psychic, dumbass." Sarutobi said

"Is your ass jealous of how much shit comes out of your mouth?" Kyo said

"Fuck. Fine, you win whatever. Fuck you. I'll get you later. Now get the fuck out of my office." Sarutobi said before he kicked Kyo, which sent him flying, crashing near the Uzumaki Compounds.

"HEY GIVE ME BACK MY SWORDS" Kyo shouted before he was hit in the face with Kubikiribōchō, Samehada and Kiba.

"Asshole" Kyo said as he ripped out each of the swords as the wounds they caused healed.

"Wonder where Akio is" Kyo said before he took off running.

With Akio

"Harder, HARDER" Kushina said lifting her voice.

"Alright alright, don't yell at me." Akio said as he cut the tree down and the tree next to him exploded

"Akio..." Kyo said holding Kubikiribōchō which had a thin outline of wind chakra around it.

"What the hell is your problem?" Akio asked before he was almost decapitated.

"You die here" Kyo said

"Why's that?" Akio asked

"You did my girlfriend that means instant death for you" Kyo answered

"I didn't. As you can see, I was cutting this." Akio said as he pointed to the tree next to him before his right arm was cut off.

"SHI NE" Kyo shouted as he rushed at Akio and got sent flying.

"Calm the fuck down." Akio said as his clone exploded and the tree that was next to him exploded.

"Not until I see your dead body" Kyo said in a crazed tone before he decapitated Akio.

"AHH" Kushina gasped loudly.

"WHY?" Kushina shouted as she slapped Kyo multiple times.

Kyo just stood there not being affected by each hit.

"Stop" Kyo said before he stabbed Kubikiribōchō right next to himself and grabbed both of Kushina's arms.

"I don't care what happened to him, he broke one of the Ranmyaku laws and he paid the price" Kyo said

"WHAT FUCKING LAW?" Kushina shouted as she broke from Kyo's grip.

"Never betray your family" Kyo said

"Never betray your family...?" Kushina asked

"When did he betray you?" Kushina asked with an angry tone.

"Right before I killed him, he did you." Kyo said

"He did me? No, he didn't. If he did, I'd be telling you or something. What the hell is wrong with you? Why and how did you even get that stupid idea?" Kushina asked

"You were yelling harder while Akio said don't yell" Kyo said

"Ok, when you got here, did you see me naked, or him?" Kushina asked

"No" Kyo replied

"Then why did you assume he was doing me?" Kushina asked

"I assume what I hear" Kyo said

"You heard wrong. Just apologize, and we'll hide his body somewhere else." Kushina said

"Fine, I'm sorry" Kyo said as he swallowed his pride.

"Yeah... now quickly invent an excuse. We can revive him later." Kushina said

"Hell no, he can stay in hell for all I care" Kyo said

"Now I only need to kill Izanagi" Kyo said before he was brutally kicked by Akio multiple times and got stabbed in the spine with Kubikiribōchō.

"That's what happens when you assume shit, you start problems, bitch. Don't let me see your sorry ass ever again, queer." Akio said before the decapitated clone exploded, and he disappeared.

"What the fuck just happened?" Kushina asked confused at what just happened before she disappeared with Kyo.

Hospital

"Before I forget" Kyo said as he took out his phone

"Damn, beaten by bitch. Hurts my pride. #FML #IWillKillYouAkio." Kyo typed and sent before losing consciousness.

Time Skip - 2 Hours

"Is he going to be ok?" Kushina asked

"We're not sure at the moment, but we will try our best to wake him up, since he's in a coma." The Doctor said

Kyo's mindscape

"This world shall know pain" Kyo said as he stood up and walked away in direction of the seal not noticing the black shadows forming behind him.

Real World

Time Skip- 2 weeks later

An explosion of black chakra engulfed the room Kyo was in.

Sarutobi's office

'This chakra is worse than the Kyuubi's its pure hatred and anger' Sarutobi thought before he disappeared.

With Akio

"Do you feel that?" Akio asked

"No." Kushina said

"Raw power." Akio said

"From where?" Kushina asked

"There." Akio said as he pointed towards the loaction from where the power was coming.

"What an idiot... let's go, he might get out of control." Akio said before he took off running.

"Wait! Who?!" Kushina asked desperately as she took off running as well.

Hospital

"See? This idiot thinks he's the 'watchout' of the world." Akio said as he entered the room with Kushina, who noticed Kyo differently.

Kyo's appearance had changed drastically. He now had a seal on his back which was a large magatama, with a ripple-like pattern within it, and nine smaller magatama, in three rows of three magatama each, beneath it. His hair was now black and his eyes were crimson.

"What happened to you?" Kushina asked

"Sorry but King isn't available right now" 'Kyo' said

"Stop saying nonsense, and tell me what happened." Kushina said

"Like I said, King isn't available right now" 'Kyo' said

"Fuck the King, and tell her what happened. She's asking." Akio said

"I don't care, King isn't available right now" 'Kyo' said

"Neither do I, now tell us." Akio said

"King isn't available right now" 'Kyo' said

"I don't give a fuck, answer the fucking question." Akio said

"For the last time, King isn't available" 'Kyo' said

"But you are, now answer it." Akio said

"He's with Akemi-sama, if you want him you have to wait until he decides to appear" 'Kyo' said

"Tell him to appear now." Akio said

'Bitch leave me alone I'm doing something' Kyo said through the link.

'No.' Akio said through the link

"Looks like you're going to die" 'Kyo' said as he summoned Samehada.

"No... Just answer the question, dumbass." Akio said before his right arm was ripped off and he felt his chakra decrease.

"Prepare to die" 'Kyo' said before he was blown to pieces by a blast.

"Idiot..." Akio said as he appeared normal.

"Yes you are" 'Kyo' said as he appeared behind Akio and ripped off both his arms with Samehada while draining his chakra.

Akio ignored Kyo's lame comeback, and broke his spine, then regenerated himself.

"That all you got?" 'Kyo' asked before his head what cutten off.

"No, I'm hardly making effort." Akio said

"So am I" 'Kyo' said as his clone exploded and he cut off Akio's legs.

"Enough with the cutting damn. Do you have a fucking fetish?" Akio asked before he threw two powerful enhanced chakra kunai's, which themselves were stabbed in Kyo's face.

Who just ripped them out as the wound healed instantly.

"Pathetic" 'Kyo' said before he cut off Akio's arms.

"Prepare to die." 'Kyo' said before he noticed it was a clone, and it exploded.

"You may have acquired powers beyond limits, but you really don't know my capabilities. So I suggest you surrender." Akio said

"Nope, King ordered me to kill you so I am going to do that" 'Kyo' said

"Then allow me to kill you first." Akio said as he unsealed his Katana.

"In your dreams" 'Kyo' said as he unwrapped half of Samehada.

"Whatever." Akio said as he clashed his Katana with Kyo's Samehada before his Katana was snapped in half by Samehada.

"Don't even try to overpower me when I'm using Samehada" 'Kyo' said

"The scales that cover can resist any type of metal and break any type of metal." 'Kyo' said

'Yukio back down I'm taking over' Kyo said

'Fine King' Yukio said before an explosion of black chakra happened again.

"Feels good to be back" Kyo said as the explosion died and revealed Kyo with a few changes.

His hair changed back to Electric Blue and it now had black streaks, his eyes now had slitted pupils, his canines had grown longer and sharper and he had Kubikiribōchō resting on his shoulders.

"What the hell do you want" Kyo asked

"Answer the question." Akio said

"What question?" Kyo asked not really interested in the conversation before Kushina bitch slapped him.

"My question." Kushina said

"I don't know what the hell you asked" Kyo said

"What happened?" Kushina asked

"This is idiot shattered my mind" Kyo replied as he pointed to Akio.

"Says the guy who doesn't know how to talk." Akio said before his chest exploded in a shower of blood.

"Says the guy who can't even see me" Kyo said

"Ok bro." Akio said as he appeared in the same spot.

"Is that all, I have other things to do" Kyo asked

"I'll take that as a no" Kyo said as he walked past Akio and smashed the blunt part of Kubikiribōchō on his head knocking him out.

"Sayonara bitch" Kyo said before he disappeared in a flash of lightning.

"Oh shit, watchout. A badass. Let's get him." Akio said after he appeared, and then disappeared with Kushina.

Ruins of Uzushiogakure

"Such a great village only to fall by the betrayal of their so called allies" Kyo said as he approached the gates of Uzu which were as big as Konoha's only that they had a red spiral in the middle of it.

"Shinra Tensei" Kyo said as he released a blast of gravity which blew open the gates.

"This village will be reborn from its ashes" Kyo said as he walked through the gates and the ruined streets of the village.


End file.
